Amelia Earhart VS Neil Armstrong
Amelia Earhart VS Neil Armstrong '''is the 2nd episode of UMDTOTC DEMO and is the 23rd episode overall! It features Amelia Earhart and Neil Armstrong in a battle of people famous for flying! '''Battle Length: 1:27 Dissers Both played by Bob-crust! * Amelia Earhart * Neil Armstrong Lyrics Earhart is in Red while Neil Armstrong is in Cyan! Amelia Earhart - Verse 1: It’s Amelia Earhart, the aviator known by all! It takes just one small step for me to kick ya’, punch ya’, knock ya’, you’ll fall! I broke grounds! The first person to attempt to fly around the world! You’re boring *ss face is plainly... boring. It makes me want to hurl! Neil Armstrong - Verse 1: Houston we have a problem, this failed pilot thinks she can rap! But, watch out Earhart! The Eagle was landed to beat your *ss! What you did was one small step, what I did was one large leap! I’m the first man on the Moon! You’re famous for failing, beep beep! Amelia Earhart - Verse 2: I don’t think you understand that the best way to rap good… is to rap good! Too bad Janet left you because of your sm-sm-small wood! Yes, I failed. But, did you Earhart hear my quote: “Adventure is worthwhile in itself”!? I inspired millions of people to do what I did, you ignorant belf! Neil Armstrong - Verse 2: Sorry couldn’t hear ya’ over the fact you went missing at 39! Not only was I an astronaut, I was also an aviator, pilot, professor, and rapper who spits dope rhymes! I didn’t have enough time in my 82 year life to do all the scientific things I could’ve done! I went through space, you couldn’t pass an ocean! I’ve already won! Amelia Earhart - Verse 3: Are you kidding me, questioning what I’ve done? I set records, made best-sellers, and made the Ninety-Nines! I influenced, what you did was for nothing, son! My rap skills are bigger than your daughter’s tumor! But, dying from cardiac surgery, that’s gotta hurt more than losing a loved one, or! I proved to all women that they can do just as much as men! Especially when it comes to rapping, you’re not worth a single yen! I flew with just me and my plane, you just followed the protocol! Anyone could’ve taken your place. You’re not special, just lucky, you’re not cool! Neil Armstrong - Verse 3: You’re acting like what I did was easy! I did my leader role masterfully! Research is creating new knowledge to see just how badly you failed, painfully! I took a risk, and look at me now! Everyone will know my name for generations! Apollo 11 went so well, some people still don’t believe it in some nations! I was the first to feel the Moon’s gravity, because of me we all know this! I got the famous line that all the kids these days say, I diss! (Oh!) The Canary was a good name for it, as you got completely canned! You’re just a Nikumar-moron who can’t even do there job, flying a plane, damn!